PEOPLE WHO WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLDcom
by Internet Goddess Lain
Summary: What happens when two friends, one tough one sweet, enter an odd web site and are put at opposite ends of a war to take over the world?


Hi this is suki and lain in our first fanfiction. We get into trouble every way imaginable together! We're extremely excited as you can tell from the exclamation point!! So I bet you want to get on with the story so on with the story!

"Suki! Stop staring! Let's go do something! 'Tis too early to go to sleep!" Lain whined as she threw a pillow on her shorter friend. (Yes, Lain does actually talk this way…..)

"Lain-chan! Me too tired!" Suki whined back and tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear.

Lain blinked her emotionless gray eyes. "Oh yeah?" She said sneakily as she creeped towards Suki.

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

"EEK!" (Yes, Suki actually squeals like that) "Okay! Okay! We'll do something! How 'bout the interweb?"

Lain got an evil gleam in her eye. "Yes. The…..interweb."

"So where do you want to go Lain-chan?" Suki asked with a smile on her face as she sat down to her purple computer.

" Chat room of course. Hook up another keyboard so we both can chat!"

Suki typed up a search for chat rooms. (Knowing none.)

" THAT ONE! THAT ONE!" Lain said (ok ok more like screamed).

" I think I'm going to go deaf." Suki said in a pained voice as she clicked on PEOPLE WHO WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. (Yes that is the name of the chat room. It's the sad and awful truth.)

"Oh goody." Lain said in a rather evil voice. Suki shuddered. That doesn't sound good.

CHAT ROOM

(Lain) Cyberchick01: Hey, anyone else here lookin to take over the known human race and enslave all those who oppose anime?

(Suki yells, "Why the heck would anyone _sane_ answer to that?)

apricot: oh God ANOTHER otaku!

(Suki stands behind Lain, mouth open, amazed that someone answered at that time of night)

blueeyes: as if you don't dress up secretly as Sailor Moon at night. Baka

cyberchick01: thank you blue so is this a joke website or is it for real?

Darkness: it's for real at least for bleach boy and blueeyes my friends and I am trying to stop them

Cyberchick01: and how would you go about doing that? And who is bleach boy?

Violet: ITS NATURAL!

Puppy: we all know you bleach it

(Suki) Teddybear: well theres a simple way of finding this out

honda: what? Finding what out?

Cyberchick01: lol ever seen fruits basket?

Teddybear: OH! I have! I have!

Cyberchick01: well, DUH!

Blueeyes: how do you know that teddy knew?

Teddybear: we're in the same room with two keyboards

Darkness: maybe there are the ones we've been searching for!

Violet: yes finally a way to prove it's natural! Tell me how!

Cyber and teddy: huh?

Darkness: before I read the spell, which of you is more inclined to be evil?

Cyber and teddy: Lain

Cyberchick01: lain is me BTW

Darkness: here we go! Now read these words and you will be transported to another world.

Teddybear: is it full of bishonen?

Blueeyes and violet: we're in it aren't we?

Darkness: malik wa baka desu (Malik is an idiot.)

Violet: HEY!!!!

Suki looks to Lain and shrugs. Together they repeat the words, Lain silently laughing as she knew a bit 'o Japanese.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed and Lain and Suki passed out.

Lain's pov.

God I think I got a hangover. Humm something warm, soft, smells manly….

I open my eyes. Hm, long brown hair, hairless chest, black boxers that say KC, IT COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING! I, lain have DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!

"Seto Kaiba," I said in a breathless voice. Suddenly his blue eyes shot open. They stared at me and I stared at him. Then I glomped him.

" AH!" He screamed. Then pushed me out of his bed. Making me land with a loud THUP on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! MOKUBA!" Kaiba jumped off the bed too but tripped in the blue satin canopy. I saw this as my chance so I jumped up and pounced on him.

" GET OFF WOMAN!" He _tried_ to push me off but as I am six feet tall and very muscley he had a difficult time.

I could hear the pattering of little feet and a cute mini-Kaiba walked in.

Mokuba just stood there for a minute until he smiled and yelled, "SCORE!"

"Mokuba! Where the hell did you learn that kind of language," Kaiba narrowed his eyes, " and what do you mean by 'score'?"

"Uh, ah…..I kinda watched Night At the Roxbury……."

"I told you not to get into my private stash!" He yelled as he finally pushed me off.

"Um, if it were your private stash, what was Gone With The Wind doing in it?" Mokuba said cutely.

"That's why it was labeled PRIVATE!!" Kaiba stood up but fell down again when I glomped his leg.

"How DARE you insolent woman! How did you get in here!" He kicked me off but I held strong!

"Were you on a chat room last night and did weird people named cyberchick and teddybear talk to you and then a even weirder weirdo cast a spell?" I asked and blinked my cute gray eyes.

"Um, maybe?" Seto blinked."That explains it….." He said under his breath.

"Time for school Ni-sama! Hey, I gotta idea! Let's dress that weird girl in one of your uniforms-"

"And I can go to school with you! **Sigh** Mokuba, you and I are on the same page." I smiled and finally let Kaiba go. I skipped to his closet and walked in.

"Holy Crap! It's like Hot Topic moved its headquarters in here!" I gasped. I then spotted some school uniforms in the _very_ back (and his closet was, no joke, 20 yards long.) and I started to change.

"Hey weird girl! Need any help?" Mokuba popped his head in.

Kaiba immediately grabbed his little brother and shoved him away from the closet.

TEN MINUTES LATER 

" All done!" I said in my peppiest voice.

"OH my God! We've created a monster!" Mokuba gasped.

Suki's pov.

Ow, head hurts, can't move, to dark….

I opened my eyes with some effort only to see….white. White? WHY WOULD I BE SEEING WHITE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I soon forgot that when I felt a warmth at my back. My eyes opened wide with horror. There's someone here with ME in a bed AND it's not in my room!

I shot up and look at the lump of blankets beside me. I tried, as quietly as I could without disturbing the lump, sneak out of the bed.

"Hmmm" I heard the lump mumble. I froze in place. After a moment, it was silent again and I started moving once more.

"AHH!"

Something grabbed my ankle and WHUMP! I fell flat on my face.

"Anzu-chan, don't leave!" Anzu. Who's Anzu I thought.

"Anzu, Grandpa's gone for the weekend, you don't have to leave….."

I carefully pried the offending hand of my ankle. I turned to poke at the hand. It moved as if to grab me again. I squeaked and backed away with amazing speed right up against the wall. What do I do What do I do? My mind raced. Ok Suki time to get brave. I thought to myself.

POUNCE!

I jumped on the lump's back and boxed his ear.

"ALRIGHT! Now who dares to-" I yelled until I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

"Grandpa! It too early in the morning!" Then, he woke up……..

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

BACK IN KAIBA MANSION……

Did I hear someone scream? Naw……

BACK IN KAME GAME SHOP

"W-wait! You're that short little kid from that show, Yu-Gi-Oh! Aren't you?!" I was once again backed up against the white wall.

"What the heck are you talking about? And who are you? Mind you, am an ancient pharaoh and-"

"Yugi? What's all that noise? I-" An old man stepped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"AHHHH!" I yelled.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Mansion…….

"Ready for school Seto? It's really a pity that I couldn't wear one of those adorable little school girl outfits!"

"I ask for world domination and I get this?! Whatever God is up there must be laughing at me…." Kaiba put his head in his hands.

I looked in the mirror. I did kinda look like Kaiba, but more feminine….

"Ok, so here's the story. You're my cousin, Lain, from America. Got it? And you're a BOY so none of this glomping and fondling me, Got it?"

"Brain…not….processing…..anti-glomp….." I held my head in my hands.

Kaiba just sighed. "Malik is really going to be impressed with me."

"Malik! You mean that hottie with a body."

Mokuba laughed loudly until a rather evil glare settled upon him. (courtesy of his older brother.)

" Yes, that hottie with a body as you intelligently put it." He said with an exasperated sigh.

I took a deep breath and…

" OH, OK! TIME TO GO!"

"For gods sake women! Do you have to yell so loud! You're going to make me go deaf!

I just smiled at him.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!"

" Whhhyyyy Seto? Don'tyoulikeme? Don'tyouneedme? Don'tyouwantme?" I said in a blur.

"Uhhh…" Was Seto's intelligent answer, "What did you say?"

"Doonnn'ttttt… yoouuu… likkkeee… meee? Doonnn'tttt… yoouuu… neeeeedd… meeee? Dooonnn'ttttt… yooouu… waaant… meeee? I said in slowmo. I could have sworn that Kaiba blushed at my last statement.

"What on EARTH are you talking about!" He roared with obvious anger. (And mabey a little embarrassment too.)

Suki's pov.

I sat at the table a glass of tea in my hands. I gazed down into its depths pretending that it was interesting.

"So," Yugi's grampa said, " Your name is Suki and you have no idea how you got here?" I nodded. I continued to stare at my tea watching the little ripples that would appear every so often when somebody bumped the table.

"You might want to drink your tea before it gets cold." Yugi's grandpa suggested. I nodded my head and lifted the cup of tea to my lips…

My eyes widened in horror.

"What's the matter." Yugi's grandpa asked in a concerned tone.

"AHHH" I yelled and ran to the sink turning the water on and started gulping it down like there was no tomorrow. Yugi and his grandpa looked at me with eyes the size of saucers. "So much for my tea getting cold." I said after gulping down nearly a gallon of water.

Yugi and his grandpa just stared. I stared back.

"WHAT!" I yelled finally after a long, very uncomfortable silence.

"Uhh…nothing." Yugi said with a smile. Then a look of understanding spread across his face.

"You're the girl from last night, teddybear!"

"Yugi, are you going out with this…..girl?" the older man looked extremely suspicious.

"Um, no. Where did you get that impress-ooooh……that's not what I meant!" He said defensively.

I looked down at the floor, beet red.

"What did you mean then?" His grandpa asked.

"Well, Yami was on a chat room last night trying to save the world. Again. And he kinda mighta summoned someone from another world……"

"What did I tell you about summoning girls from other worlds! You know what happened last time!"

"There was a last time?" I asked looking up from the floor and cocked my head to the side. My embarrassment completely forgotten.

"Sadly, yes. Yami tried to summon Anzu from Egyptian times and ended up getting Malik." Yugi's grandpa sighed. "It was not pleasant."

I covered my mouth and _tried_ not to laugh but…didn't succeed," Ha ha ha ha!"

"It isn't that funny!" Yugi said turning a interesting shade of red,"Whatever, it's time to go to school." Yugi said in a rush grabbing his school bag as he ran for the door.

" Yugi," his grandpa said in a firm voice. Yugi turned to face his grandpa, " you need to do something about this girl."

" My name is SUKI. NOT _GIRL_. Jeez, people these days…."I said with an exasperated tone. Until something occurred to me, " Speaking of which… what time and day IS it?"

GLOMP

"GET OFF OF ME WOMEN! I thought we already talked about this! You are NOT to glomp me!"

"You said at school not in the car." I said in a sing song voice, hugging his arm tighter.

"No glomping in the car!"

"You didn't say that earlier." A big smile lit my features.

"I shouldn't have to! Your suppose to be my cousin and a _guy_. _Guys _do not _glomp_ other _guys_. Have I made myself clear?"

"Hummmm…" I said deep in thought, "Nope not at all!" 

Kaiba gritted his teeth together, "What is it that you don't understand?!"

"I'm not a guy." (No I'm not stupid I know what he means but he's just so cute when he's mad. )

"If you're playing the part of a guy shouldn't you be acting like a guy?"

"Mmmmaybe,"

"You should. And because guys don't glomp other guys you shouldn't either so…LET GO OF MY ARM!" With that Kaiba pulled his arm out of my grip.

"Meany," I said in a huff. Crossing my arms and pouting. Kaiba looked away with a scowl on his face.

"We're here."

Kaiba quickly got out of the car and walked tord the school. With me close behind.

"Kaiba! What for me." He didn't stop. "Kaiba, wouldn't it be impolitenot to show your **COUSIN **where to go on her…er… his first day of school?!" I said in a sing song voice causing Kaiba to cringe. Everyone turned to look at the new stranger in their midst who claimed to be Kaiba's cousin (of all things). Kaiba quickly grabbed my arm and drug me away from the staring crowed as I waved my good-byes to them all.

Five minutes later

"You _idiot!" _Kaiba he said as he continued to drag me along the corridors.

"Aw! C'mon! You _know_ you loved it!"

"What gave you _that_ idea? I certainly did NOT love it! It was embarrassing! Humiliating! Horrifying! Un-"

"Fine! I get the picture! You don't like me! You NEVER liked me! All this time it was a lie! WAAAA!" I ran off crying. (Actually pretending to cry. See, I'm not really an idiot. I know the best ways to embarrass a person and Malik just happened to be walking by. So my plan was to embarrass Kaiba so much he'd go into hiding with me.) ((but it didn't go according to plan…..))

"Exscuse me, but why is a gorgeous creature such as yourself crying?" Malik purred as he put his hand on my shoulder. ( remember people, I'm SUPPOSED to be a GUY.) ((Kaiba is also watching this with all manner of embarrassment. ))

"B-but 'sniff' I'm s-supposed to b-be a 'sniff' guy!" I mock cried as I buried my face into Malik's muscular body. (I'm really enjoying this by the way!)

Malik tipped my chin up and looked deep into my eyes. "I don't care what they say! You're woman enough for me!"

Kaiba shook his head. "You have no idea how true that is….."

"Kaiba! How dare you make this beautiful flower cry! I kick yo' a-"

"Oh, shut up! You flirt with anything that has a heartbeat. Lain, let's get to class. I registered you on the internet."

Malik huffed. "More like you hacked into the school system and put him there, web geek!"

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. "Web geek? I've seen those Star Trek video tapes under your bed. (among other things…..)"

"That's it! It's a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm for you!" Malik reached for his Millenium Rod only to find out that……

"You gave the Millenium Rod to Yugi you idiot." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

BRRRRING!

"Aw crap! We're going to be late!" Malik ran down the hall leaving me to fall flat on my face. I promptly stood up and grabbed Kaiba's arm as he walked down the hall, singing, "I'm gonna be late with Kaiba! I'm gonna be late with Kaiba!"

"Oi."

Suki's pov.

Embarrassment that was the word. I was totally and completely EMBARRASSED. Here I was a girl of 15 and I was dressed like some 17 or 18 year-old **boy** and to top it all off I was going to have to act like one too!

I mean the clothes aren't that bad and there's cute boys. I paused for a moment cute boys…Lain's rubbing off on me. I sighed in exasperation.

"Umm…so Suki your really ok with this whole dress up as a boy thing? No hard feelings?"

"No of course not Yugi." I said with a smile. /Of course I have a problem with it. I have no idea where I am. I have to act like someone I'm not and I don't have the slightest CLUE where Lain is./ I thought to my self.

Hi! Did you enjoy our story? If you did, press the nice little review button and send us happy love notes of joy! Or, if you didn't enjoy it (heaven forbid!) then review anyway and tell lain and Suki why!! Until next time!

-The internet goddess Lain (plus Suki! Don't forget Suki-chan!!)


End file.
